


Adventurous

by kitkatt0430



Series: Barry Allen Week 2019 [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Earth-2 Barry and Iris have gone home, Earth-2 Barry is so very precious and adorable, F/M, M/M, Mayor Leonard Snart thinks the CCPD's power couple are hot, Multi, Post Zoom celebration, pre Barry/Iris/Len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatt0430/pseuds/kitkatt0430
Summary: After Zoom is confirmed dead, Mayor Snart throws a charity event to raise funds for repairing the city and lift the spirits of Central City's citizens.  And maybe to have a chance to flirt with Detective Iris West-Allen and that adorable CSI husband of hers.
Relationships: Earth-2 Barry Allen/Earth-2 Iris West, Earth-2 Barry Allen/Earth-2 Leonard Snart/Earth-2 Iris West
Series: Barry Allen Week 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1346563
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	Adventurous

**Author's Note:**

> For Barry Allen Week 2 Prompt - Mayor

Len sighed and swirled the champagne in his glass, wishing he had an excuse to duck out of the room for a few minutes. When Harrison Wells had brought conclusive proof of Zoom's death - and that Zoom had been masquerading as Jay Garrick, the city's protector - Len had accelerated his plans to start rebuilding the city. Starting with this charity event, where Len was now trapped listening to the most boring rich person in the entire city go on about how wonderful they were for donating so much money.

If they were that damn concerned about being charitable to the city and the state, then maybe they could stop funding the opposition to tax reforms that would raise the tax on the rich. This sort of 'oh look at how charitable and humble' bullshit just made Len feel sick.

Idly he wondered if it would've been better if he'd turned to a life of crime as a teenager after all. Maybe then he'd be able to lift this asshole's gaudy watch and not get caught.

Still, Len resolved to do what he could while keeping things legal. Yet what he wouldn't give for an excuse to duck away from this twit.

"Ah, Mayor Snart."

Len could almost kiss Harrison Wells... if not for the fact that he rather detested Wells. The scientist and his accelerator were responsible for the meta crisis, after all. "Yes, Dr. Wells?"

"I'm sorry to drag you away from this conversation, but I wanted to introduce you to the Detective and CSI who aided in Zoom's defeat." Wells gestured towards a couple across the room.

"Ah, yes." Len made his apologies - insincere though they were - and followed Wells away. "I actually already know them," Len said absently, "but I have been hoping to speak to them since their return from Atlantis."

"I was just making excuses to get you away from Don Fairview. No one deserves to deal with him," Wells drawled.

"Thank you, then." Len smiled slyly. "It's quite the new hero people having been seeing around town. Another speedster, but despite Zoom's reputation and what we've been keeping quiet about the Flash, it seems that Quick has become rather popular with our city's news outlets."

"Yes... I've heard," Wells replied, tone short.

"I do hope your daughter stays safe. She doesn't deserve to pay for your mistakes." Len smiled and tilted his head to the side as the scientist bristled at him. It was probably in poor taste to taunt the main who'd rescued him from boredom, but sometimes Len just couldn't quite help himself. "I'll do what I can to ensure her identity is protected." And sometimes Len could, indeed, throw someone else a bone.

Wells relaxed a fraction. "Thank you."

"Now, Fairview is still watching us. You should make those reintroductions for me, shouldn't you?"

Still disgruntled, Wells led the way over to the lovely detective and her husband.

"Detective West-Allen, Dr. Allen. It's wonderful to make your acquaintance again." Len smiled sincerely. He'd met them before, as he'd said, at the yearly policeman's gala. They were a gorgeous couple, with Dt. Iris West-Allen's intense competence and Dr. Barry Allen's intelligent compassion. 

Len had always had a thing for powerful couples.

"I hear from Dr. Wells here that the two of you helped the people from the other Earth who defeated Zoom back when they visited our city."

Iris smiled, the expression sharp and enticing. "That's right. But in doing so we painted targets on our backs which is why we took that trip to Atlantis."

"But its good to be back in the city," Barry chimed in, his own smile guileless and disarming. "This is where we belong."

"It must have been fascinating, meeting another version of yourself," Len addressed to the young doctor and ignoring the startled, irritated sound that Wells made.

"I'm still put out that he doesn't need glasses," Barry replied with a laugh.

"I think you look more distinguished with them," Iris told her husband, reaching up to run her fingers along the nearest edge of the frames. Barry flushed and glanced at her before ducking his head.

Oh, yes, Len definitely had a thing for this couple indeed. They were so damn hot.

"I'm afraid that I have more people to mingle with in order to get tonight's donations up, but I don't suppose I could entice the two of you to visit me for a private luncheon or... dinner perhaps?" Len practically purred the invitation, utterly amused by the strangled noise Wells made.

"I think," Iris responded, giving her husband a significant look that had Barry blushing nearly as red as the shirt he wore beneath his suit jacket, "that we could be enticed."

Wells made a wounded noise and Len's smirk widened fractionally. "If you have time for me, I can call you in the morning. Perhaps nine? We can make plans then."

"Make sure it's my phone you call," Iris responded, handing him a card. "Barry forgets his phone all the time. Forgets to charge it, too."

"I get distracted," Barry admitted with an embarrassed smile.

"Well, then, I'll have to make sure I'm very interesting to you the next time we meet." Len made his way off to the next important person to meet and greet, snickering softly at the sound of Wells demanding to know what the hell he just witnessed.

* * *

After the party, Barry laid back on the couch, shoes off, jacket flung at a hook on the wall (it missed and puddled on the floor), and his collar unbuttoned as he lay with his head in Iris' lap. "So... did what I think happened at the party actually happen in the party?"

"What do you think happened at the party?" Iris asked, fingers carding lightly through the short hairs at the back of her husband's neck.

"Leonard Snart propositioned us for a date and probably sex."

"That happened, yes."

"And we agreed?"

"Yes, we did," Iris affirmed with a laugh. "Guess that little fantasy of ours is about to come true after all."

"Damn... we are going to have so much fun." Barry laughed and adjusted his glasses with one finger on the bridge of the frames. "And my Earth-1 counterpart thinks he's the adventurous one."

Iris giggled and bent over, planting a kiss on Barry's lips. "He doesn't even come close," she agreed. "Bedroom?"

"Bedroom."


End file.
